Now I'll Be There For You
by EmpKaylenatye
Summary: Sakura has a moment when she thinks about how she will become Naruto's strength.


**Now I'll Be There For You**

It was a strange moment in Sakura's life, as the world around her melted away. The hustle and bustle of the past week was put out of her mind as she thought of one person. Naruto. It still amazed her at how long it took for her to realize that Konoha's number one unpredictable ninja had been in love with her. How long had he had those feelings? Well, Naruto had said the moment he laid eyes on her. The thought still made her toes curl in giddiness.

He had always there for her, placing his needs and wants after her. When she had cried over Sasuke, he had promised to bring him back. Every time he said something, well in her mind, incredibly dumb, he never let her insulting words or her punches deter him. It was still a wonder to her that when he finally had the courage to say what was in his heart. Sakura made a promise that she would never take that away from him. Naruto had worked to hard to gain her attention and she would never let him leave her.

Naruto had been her rock. During the last battle with Sasuke, it was him who held her the night after his funeral. But it was her that he stay with her the night. The day after he had asked if she had wanted to get dinner together, Sakura smiled at the memory. She had agreed only if he would make it a date. The wide grin that rivaled the sun never left his face that entire day.

From then on he did little things to show her that he cared for her. Days that she was working at the hospital, Naruto would come over her lunch or dinner break and eat with her. When he would go on a mission with another group, there would be flowers in his hand the day he got back. The very first vase sat in a permanent spot on her kitchen table.

There were days when she would lose the battle with a patient and come back home never wanting to return to the sterile building again. Some how he could tell she was in pain and would remind her of why she was meant to be there. Naruto would point out all of the good things that she had done to save not only people who had come in injured to the hospital, but all of the things she had done to save her friends. It worked every time. Sakura would return the next day with vigor enough to rival Naruto's stamina.

Now, she was given the responsibility to be his pillar of strength. Sakura had known that her shishou would be naming Naruto her successor, but when Tsunade had told him she was surprised at his reaction. Immediately he was excited as expected, but as he training wore on, Naruto began to doubt himself. She was there to help him know that his doubts where only there because he wanted to be the best hokage for the village. If he wanted to break through them, he would have to meet those challenges head on.

It was a different Naruto from then on. A serious, more mature Naruto grew up before her eyes and after three years of training became the new hokage. Sakura stood with him as Tsunade passed her responsibilities over to Naruto.

Then here she was waiting for one of the biggest moments of her life to begin. Sakura looked down at her hands that rested in her lap. Today was the day that she would become his number one confedant and she prayed with every ounce in her heart that she would do anything to make sure that nothing came between them.

A gentle hand was placed on Sakura's shoulder.

"Hey forehead, you zoned out there for a moment. Everyone is ready to start." Ino smiled down at her friend.

Sakura looked at her friend dressed in light pink dress. She stood up and straightened her long white wedding dress. Ino fussed for a moment with her veil before she led her out of the room. Kakashi stood outside of the door, for once not being in his ANBU attire, but a simple black tuxedo. He face was uncovered and his eyes were bright when he saw her.

"You look beautiful Sakura. Are you ready?" Kakashi extended his arm towards her.

Sakura looped her arm around his and smiled up at him. "Yes, I'm ready."

She barely heard the music start as Kakashi escorted her into the entrance of the sanctuary. The isle before her stretched all the way to where he stood. With the same sun blinding grin, Kakashi walked Sakura slowly down the isle. She forgot the people who stood to either side. To her, there was only him. Once at the alter Kakashi took Sakura's hand and gave it to Naruto.

"You better take care of her." Kakashi said in a fatherly tone making Sakura smile.

Naruto gently squeezed her hand, "I will, believe it."

Sakura and Naruto turned to face Tsunade who had agreed to officiate for them. Sakura didn't hear the words her former mentor was saying, but it didn't matter. She would now be the one there for Naruto, being his rock, his confidante, and his wife for life.

"Naruto Uzumaki, do you take Sakura Haruno to be your wife, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." The confidence in his voice brought tears to her eyes that Tsunade refused to wipe away.

"Sakura Haruno, do you take Naruto Uzumaki to be your husband, for as long as you both shall live?

Sakura gave Naruto a smile, "I do."

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you, man and wife. Naruto you may kiss your bride."

The entire sanctuary filled with loud cheers as they shared a chaste kiss in front of most of Konoha. When they broke apart they began walking back up the isle, to them they were the only ones there. Outside of the sanctuary Naruto turned to his new bride.

"Are you ready Sakura?"

"As long as we have each other, we can face anything." Naruto bent down and gave her another kiss.

"I love you Sakura."

Sakura smiled, "I love you Naruto, I always will."

* * *

**Yes, I could have gone into more detail about the wedding, but I don't think that it needed it. Some details can clutter up a story, but if you think that there is anything that I should add to this story, please feel free to say something. Also, it's really hard to find an accurate website with names and spelling, so if I need to fix something, let me know.**


End file.
